


I Love Him, Too

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Pining Theo Raeken, Theo's birthday, Theoraekenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Theo's birthday is coming up and Stiles and Derek want to prove to him just how much they care about him.





	I Love Him, Too

**Author's Note:**

> For Theo Raeken Week 2018 Day 6: Birthday
> 
> Happy birthday to our precious murder nugget. Have two hot boyfriends. You deserve it.

Derek watches Stiles hug Theo before sending him out the door. His wolf whines as the chimera walks to his truck, climbs in, gives them a small wave goodbye, and drives off. Derek sighs. The more time they spend with Theo, the more restless his wolf becomes. It knows Theo belongs with him as much as Stiles does. He’s pretty sure Stiles feels it, too, but he knows they need to discuss it before Derek can start attempting to placate his wolf.

 

“Stiles.” He says softly, watching as Stiles starts; his thoughts interrupted. He’d been staring at the empty space where Theo’s truck had been several minutes before. He hums in question and turns to Derek. “You want Theo, don’t you? You want him, too?” There’s a quiet hope in his voice.

 

Stiles sputters. “Theo? No. Of course not. I don’t- It’s not- Wait. Too?” He looks up at Derek, brow wrinkled in confusion. “What- what do you mean ‘too’?”

 

“I mean ‘too’ as in ‘also’, as in ‘as well as me’, as in ‘like I do’. I can hear your heartbeat when he's around, smell your chemosignals. He might think they’re for me, but I was there when you fell in love with me. I know how you respond to someone you want to be with. Especially someone you think you can’t be with.” Stiles is starting to look panicked and Derek strides to him, cupping his jaw in his hands. “You can’t hear it or smell it, but I’m the same. He’s- he’s changed so much and I want him, my wolf wants him, just as much as we want you.”

 

“I love you, Derek. I love you so, so much.” Stiles grabs his wrists and rubs his thumbs over his pulse. “And I love him, too. It’s the same, but different. I don’t know how to explain it. I hated him for so long. Literally HATED him. But Liam kept him around, went and made Theo his anchor, you know? I watched and watched, waiting for him to fuck up, to prove that he was the same Theo who showed up at the school and tore the pack apart. But it never happened, and the more I watched, the more I saw _him._ I saw him laugh at Liam’s stupid jokes. I saw him take the pain from a little girl who ate it at the skate park trying to learn a new trick. I saw him bring Melissa and my dad leftover food from the deli after they closed. I don’t know what happened to him when Kira put him in the ground, but he came back with a soul. God, I sound like Bell when she saw the Beast feed the pigeons. ‘There may be something there that wasn’t there before.’ He’s just- I don’t-”

 

“I get it.” Derek finally decides to interrupt Stiles’ rambling. “I saw him abandon his skateboard to help an old lady carry her groceries. I saw him pull money out of his own pocket when a homeless man didn’t have enough money to pay for his order at the deli. At first, I thought he was just putting on a show, showing us what we wanted to see, but he looks genuinely happy when he’s helping people. And I really do think he’s trying to prove something to himself more than us. Whatever it is, all I know is that his smile lights up a room and my ears strain to hear his voice and it aches everytime he leaves.”

 

“Well, then,” Stiles leans up and kisses Derek before resting his forehead against his. “Let’s figure out a way to get our man.”

 

❧

 

Theo kicks off his shoes by the front door and trudges his way up the stairs. He’s about to open the door to his room but takes a left instead. Liam is leaning against his headboard with a controller in his hands. He barely glances up from his game when Theo lumbers into his room. Theo beelines for the unoccupied side of the bed and faceplants into Liam’s pillow, groaning. That’s enough for Liam to pause his game and be a best friend.

 

“Dude. What’s up?” There’s concern coloring Liam’s voice.

 

“Derekhuggedme.” Theo mumbled into the pillow.

 

“What? Use real words. buddy. Maybe with your mouth away from the pillow this time.”

 

Theo grunts and turns his head toward Liam, peering up at him with one eye. “Derek hugged me. Before I left. And then Stiles did, too. And now I’m more confused than ever.” He turns his face back toward the pillow and groans again.

 

“Okay, well, first of all, Derek’s hugs are awesome. I don’t know if it’s a born wolf thing or not but they work almost as well as Scott’s super alpha hugs.” Liam pauses. “And I’ve never figured out why hugs from tall skinny guys are so amazing, but they are. Maybe it’s the long arms that can wrap all around your shoulders, while your arms can also wrap all the way around their ribs.” He shrugs. “But we’re not really talking about how great their hugs are, are we?”

 

Theo takes a deep breath and shakes his head before flopping around onto his back. “Not really, no.”

 

“Soo… I mean, you told me that you had a crush on Stiles when you first came back to BH, that apparently hasn’t gone away in the aftermath of your previous evilness and then ultimate return when he hated you. But I was under the impression that that was a purely physical thing. And everyone can see that Derek is hot like burning. How Stiles managed to land him is still a little astounding, to be honest.” He leans down a runs an affectionate hand through Theo’s hair. “Are you saying that it’s more than physical attraction for them now?”

 

Theo leans his forehead against his anchor’s arm and sighs. “No. And it’s _both_ of them. One would make sense, right? Would be totally inconvenient by itself because they’re disgustingly in love with each other. They’re heartbeats spike every time they come around each other, as if they’re so excited to see them again, even though they live together. And all the gooey love pheromones swirling around them makes my chest hurt and all I can think is that I wish they were for me.” He slides his head into Liam’s lap as Liam continues to petting his hair comfortingly. “Why couldn’t I have fallen for one person. A single one, preferably. Like, you. You’re awesome and you get me like no one else does. You’re really pretty and funny and you don’t punch me in the face anymore. You’d be perfect.”

 

He can feel Liam chuckling silently before he answers his tirade. “Yeah, that would’ve been convenient with the whole anchors thing, huh? But neither of us feel that way, probably to the relief of my parents. The walls are thin in their house. Anyway, I read somewhere that ‘emotions don’t have brains’ and that’s always stuck with me. You can’t help who you love and loving two people isn’t unheard of, you know. Remember that alpha from Sacramento? She had two mates. Besides, -and I might be totally reaching here so don’t get your hopes up, just in case- I’m not totally sure their heartbeats spiking is for each other. Maybe, maybe it’s for you.”

 

Theo sits up to stare at Liam incredulously. “Not a fucking chance, Liam. You are definitely reaching, and quite frankly, it kinda hurts that you’d even say that.” He moves to get off the bed.

 

“Theo, wait!” Liam grabs his arm before he can go anywhere. “Please, hear me out. I’m not talking out of my ass, I swear!” Theo pauses and just looks at him wearily. “Look, all that stuff you said about them acting like newlyweds or whatever, I haven’t heard their hearts spike like that since their relationship actually was new. Anytime I’m with one of them and the other comes around, their hearts kinda slow and sync up. So if their hearts spike like that where you can hear it, but it isn’t for each other, who could it be for?”

 

“But- but that doesn’t make any sense.” Theo stutters.

 

Liam grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze. “What do their hearts do when you see them together at the same time? Or when only one of them at a time without the other?”

 

“Honestly, I’m usually too busy trying to control my own heartbeat to pay attention. They’re just so beautiful and amazing and I kinda lose it a little when I see one or both of them.” He squeezes back, acknowledging the comfort Liam is giving him. “There’s just no way they both feel what I feel. No way.”

 

“I’d suggest you ask, but we both know you won’t.” Theo snorts and Liam continues. “But, I can ask if you want me to ask. Not outright ask them about their feelings, but maybe just put out some feelers. Send Mason their way. He’s all smart and shit.”

 

“Thanks, Liam. Really. But it’s bad enough telling you how I feel about them, I’m really not ready for anyone else to know.”

 

“Alright.” Liam leans in and kisses the side of Theo’s head, making the chimera smile, feeling warm and safe with his best friend and anchor. “Wanna grab a controller and play a few rounds?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

❧

 

“Alright.” Stiles finishes his group text and presses send after checking for the fifth time that Liam and Theo are not any of the intended recipients. “Operation Make Theo Love Us is a go.”

 

Derek chuckles and wraps his arms around Stiles’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder to read over the message.

 

**To Pack -Theo, -Liam:** To those of you who don’t remember, Theo’s birthday is tomorrow. If you wish to join us, we’ll be having a party at the loft for him at 6 pm. Bring presents or not, definitely bring appetites. MASON, covertly message Liam and make sure he gets Theo here. The party would be pointless without him.

 

After a couple of minutes, replies come in most saying they’d be there. Some mad that they didn’t know and would be scrambling to get a present. Mason confirms his orders and tells him he’ll get the other boys there.

 

Stiles lets out a sigh. “Welp. Here goes nothing.”

 

“Have you thought of what you want to say to him?” Derek asks, nuzzling his neck.

 

Stiles tilts his head to give him better access. “Only every second since our conversation about him a week ago. Do you even know if he likes us back? Can you tell?”

 

Derek sighs, pressing his forehead against stiles’s shoulder. “I think so. He’s so good at masking his scent and controlling his heartbeat. But I’ve heard it speed up when you laugh before he could regulate it. And I know for a fact that he's physically attracted to both of us. I don’t really know how he feels about me other than that, though.” He says softly, almost sad. “Maybe it is just you. But, that would be enough to start, I think.”

 

“You really think so? You’d just leave him to me?” Stiles looks a little scandalized.

 

“Well, I’d definitely make it clear that if he wants you, he has to have both of us. I’d never make him do anything he doesn’t want to do, of course, but we’re a packaged deal. And then, I’d do my damndest to win him over. Show him how much I love him and hope like hell that he can come to love me, too.”

 

Stiles turns in his arms and drapes his arms over Derek’s shoulders. “He’d be an idiot to not fall for you. And same goes if he wants you more than me, I’ll try to win him over. And if he’s not interested in either of us, I guess we let him go.” Even Stiles can hear the sadness in his own voice. “What if he’s interested but not ready to be with both of us?”

 

“Then we’ll give him as much space and time as he needs.” Derek kisses him. “But also make sure he know we’re here and we love him and we’ll be here when he’s ready.”

 

Stiles takes a deep breath. “I’m so nervous. I want him to want us back. I feel like I’m missing something, you know?”

 

“I absolutely know. My wolf, my wolf knows he’s supposed to be here and it’s restless every minute he’s gone.” He reaches down to Stiles’s thighs and Stiles takes his queue to hop up and wrap his legs around Derek’s hips. Derek starts walking him toward the bedroom. “Let's get to bed. Gotta lot of prep to do tomorrow.”

 

]|[

 

Stiles places the birthday cake in the middle of a large table covered in food catered by Theo’s favorite restaurant. He looks around at the decorations, all themed with Theo’s favorite TV show. The sound system is set up to play a playlist with Theo’s favorite songs. Stiles had tried his best to remember every time Theo had screamed ‘I love this song!’ when they went to Cinema. He really hoped he got it all right. His and Derek’s gift was sitting on a smaller table, waiting for any others to join it when other members of the pack arrived.

 

He takes a second look around. “Oh, god, Derek. Did we overdo it? Is this going to totally scare him away? What if he hates surprise parties? What if-”

 

“Stiles!” Derek takes his hands and brings them up to his chest. “Breathe. It’ll be okay. We’re just showing him that we listen to him when he talks. We care enough about him to do this for him. And even if he doesn’t like surprise parties, we’re still his friends. I’m sure he’d forgive us. Especially when he sees the food. Quickest way to a man’s heart, and all.” He grins.

 

Stiles grins back. “So if this party was for me, what food would you put up, huh?”

 

“An abundance of every brand of curly fries I could get my hands on.” Derek doesn’t even hesitate.

 

“My man!” Stiles cries and gives Derek a smacking kiss. “You know me so well.”

 

“Well, after knowing you for five years, and dating for two, I should hope so.”

 

“I’d make, like, ten lasagnas for you.”

 

“My man.”

  


Stiles beams at him right before the alarm goes off, indicating that someone is here for the party. He lets out a nervous sigh and goes to open the door and let whoever it is in.

 

When everyone has arrived but the birthday boy and his roomate, Stiles tracks down Mason. “Dude, you said you’d make sure they showed.”

 

“And I will. Is everyone here?” Mason raises his eyebrows and sips from his cup.

 

“Everyone except the most important one and the person bringing him here.” Stiles replies anxiously.

 

Mason narrows his eyes at Stiles and tilts his head, noting the distress in his voice. His eyes widen slightly as he looks over to Derek. Stiles follows his gaze and sees that Derek is starting to look as nervous as he feels. He turns back to Liam’s best friend and sees his eyes widen even more as he takes in the decoration, the playlist, the food. By the time he looks back to Stiles, his eyes are huge and his mouth is making an ‘o’ that Stiles would have found comical if it wasn’t aimed at him. “Oh.” Is all Mason whispers before he grins so broadly Stiles is afraid his pretty face will crack.

 

The younger man pulls his phone out of his pocket and tells Stiles to turn off the music. Stiles obliges and everyone shuts up to see why the music has stopped. Stiles just points everyone’s attention to Mason, who’s got his phone up to his ear and a finger on his lips. “Hey, dude. You with Theo? … Good, cause Scott’s calling for an emergency pack meeting at the loft. … Yeah but sometimes you don’t check your phone for hours if you’re playing games and you know it, so I figured it’d be best to call. I’d have called Theo but L comes before T in the phonebook, you know? … Yeah, yeah. Love you, too. See you in ten.” He looks over to Stiles. “There you go. I figured that if Liam knew there was going to be a party, he’d have a hard time keeping it a secret from Theo, so it was best to not tell him anything.”

 

“Bless you and your beautiful brain, Mason Hewitt.” Stiles wanders in Derek’s direction.”Music is staying off until they get here.”

 

Conversation picks up where it left off and Lydia saunters over to them, eyes narrowed. “So, why are you guys stressing so much, huh?”

 

Mason slides in next to her, Corey behind him. “It is a little strange that they’re throwing Theo a big party, right?”

 

“I mean,” Corey chimes in. “Liam asked what Theo wanted to do for his birthday last week and he just said we could all just go to Sinema, or whatever. It didn’t sound like he was interested in doing anything special.”

 

“Well, we went with the ‘or whatever’ option.” Stiles says, defending his actions. “Theo deserves nice things, too, you know?”

 

“Of course he does,” Lydia starts. “But…” She trails off, taking another look around and then settling her penetrating gaze on Stiles and Derek. “Hmm.”

 

“I know, right?” Mason says to her.

 

“Best of luck, boys.” She winks at them before joining Scott and Malia on the couch.

 

Mason shoots them another grin before draining his cup and wandering toward the food table for a refill, Corey following him, demanding to know what he and Lydia know.

 

Stiles and Derek look at each other. “They’re geniuses. Of course they’d figure it out.” Stiles sighs and then turns his gaze to the door and the clock beside it. Seven minute to go.

 

❧  

 

“Of course there’d be another monster attack on my birthday.” Theo grumbles, closing the door to his truck.

 

“You were literally just complaining about being bored on your birthday. Now you can be not bored.” Liam says cheerily, closing the passenger door.

 

“This isn’t what I meant and you know it.” Theo snaps back. Liam just shrugs and grins at him.

 

Theo sighs and starts the truck. As far a birthdays go, this certainly wasn’t his worst. The dread doctors had buried him after a particularly grueling couple of hours on the table. Came back with a coyote in his head for the effort. Good times. This year, however, the Geyers had video called him to wish him happy birthday, all of the pack had at least shot him a birthday text, and he was wearing the bright yellow hoodie that Liam had given him at breakfast. So all in all, he wasn’t really complaining. He was, however, impatiently waiting for Sinema to open so he could get to celebrating properly, but that was still a couple of hours away. And if this meeting was anything like the others, he’d probably be too busy to go. Sad face.

 

He pulls into the parking lot and sees everyone else’s cars already there. “Looks like we’re the last ones.”

 

“Weird.”

 

The head to the loft and and simultaneously lift their heads to sniff the air. “I smell food.” Liam says, stating the obvious.

 

“Delicious food.” Theo would know the smell of Rita’s mac and cheese anywhere. He knocks as a courtesy and opens the door.

 

“SURPRISE!!” Everyone in the room yells at him.

 

Theo takes a step back and runs into Liam’s chest, who looks just as astounded as he feels. “Holy shit. Did you know about this?”

 

Liam shakes his head, mouth hanging.

 

“We didn’t want to risk Liam accidentally letting it slip.” Theo whips his head toward Stiles. “And honestly, no one else knew until last night either, so, surprise!”

 

Theo looks around at all of the decorations and the food and the people. “You did all of this for me?” He asked in awe.

 

“Derek helped.” Stiles says and Derek rolls his eyes.

 

Derek takes a step toward Theo. “Happy birthday, Theo.”

 

Everyone else cheers and wishes him happy birthday as well. Theo barely hears them, because he can hear Stiles and Derek’s heartbeats, which has sped up while looking at him. He can’t really do much more than blink owlishly at them until Liam pushes past him, sending him a wink and smirk over his shoulder before heading for the food table. “Thank you so much, you guys. You really didn’t have to.”

 

“We know,” Stiles says. “But we really wanted to.”

 

Theo steps up to Derek and pulls him into a hug, he couldn’t stop himself if he’d tried. He pulls away and grabs Stiles. “Seriously, guys, this is so amazing. Thank you so much.”

 

Stiles looks at him like he’s trying to say something that Theo can’t quite understand. “Anything for you, Theo.” Stile pulls back and grins. “Now that you’re here, we can cut that damn cake. It’s been teasing me for hours.”

 

]|[

 

Once the food’s been devoured and the cake has been decimated. Theo opens his gifts. Mostly gift cards. He’s not even mad, especially considering how last minute the whole party was for most of the people gathered. Mason and Corey had gotten him a Slytherin scarf and beanie set. Scott had got him tickets to his favorite band, saying he was going to give them to him regardless of the party. Lydia got him this really badass painting of two skateboarder silhouettes flying on a halfpipe. Stiles and Derek, though. They got him an actual skateboard. It’d been several weeks since his had gotten stolen when he helped an old lady with her groceries and Theo had definitely bitched at them about it. Theo board was stained a burnt orange with a teal leaping chimera painted on it. “Holy shit, guys.” He grinned up at them. “Thank you!”

 

“We knew you needed a new one, so there you go.” Derek grinned back at him along with Stiles.

 

Behind them, Liam was wiggling his eyebrows and Theo had to resist the urge to groan at his best friend. He was distracted by the sight of Lydia and Mason whispering to each other with glee on their faces. He was about to ask what all that was about when the music got switched back on and his favorite band came on. He was high on life and the love of his friends and decided not to worry. He was planning to dance the night away at Sinema anyway, why not here? He grabbed Lydia away from Mason and twirled her, making her giggle as her skirt flared. “Time to burn off all that cake!”

 

The dancing lasted for a couple of hours before people started flagging. Theo had danced with everyone at least once. Including Peter, who knew he was such a happy drunk? Lydia and Jordan were the first to leave and everyone else trickled out after that. Liam said he was going to spend the night with Corey and Mason to go over a group project with Corey before passing out. Theo was patting his pockets for his keys when he heard a quiet, “You don’t have to leave.”

 

He pauses and looks up at Derek. The born wolf’s eyes were searching as if he’d asked a question and was waiting for Theo to answer. “I don’t want to intrude.”

 

Stiles comes up close behind him. Really close. Theo can hear his heart pounding and he smells of nervousness and anticipation. “You never intrude, Theo. We honestly love having you here.”

 

“But-” he starts but Derek walks up to him. Right in front of him.

 

“No ‘buts’, we love your company. We love spending hours with you talking and laughing and playing games. We love when you stay for dinner and we love when you spend the night. We’ve talked about it, Theo, and, well, we love you.” Derek practically whispers the last part, as if afraid that saying it too loud will scare Theo away.

 

He lets out a strangled, “What?”

 

Stiles runs a soothing had across his lower back. “We do. Both of us. We don’t want you to go. We threw this party with all of your favorite things to show you how much you mean to us and how much we adore you. But if this isn’t what you want, just say so and we’ll back off. But we’re both here if you want us. Both of us. Packaged deal.”

 

“You really want me? After everything I’ve done? Both of you?” He turns to the side to look at Stiles’s face, his shoulders brushing their arms.

 

Stiles smiles at him. “After everything you’ve done since Liam busted you out of the ground? How could we possible not want someone as wonderful as you?”

 

Theo feels fingertips brush against his jaw and turns his face toward Derek. “What do you say, Theo? Will you have us?”

 

“Yes.” He whispers. “Oh my god, yes. I love you both so much. God, I was going to start limiting my time here because I couldn’t stand being around you guys while feeling like I do, thinking you couldn’t possible feel the same way. But it you do, god, if you really do, then I’m never letting either of you go.”

 

He’d reached up, cupping both of their jaws, looking between them as his voice had gotten louder with conviction, letting them know how serious he was. There were tears in his eyes when he saw the smiles of pure joy spread on both of their faces. Stiles tilted his chin up with his knuckles and leaned down pressing his lips to Theo’s. Theo couldn’t breath as he tasted Stiles for the first time. He leaned up and deepened the kiss, wishing he could be there forever. Until he heard an impatient huff. “Don’t be greedy, Stiles.” Stiles pulled back with a dazed look on his face before it morphed into an expression of pure male satisfaction as he smirked at his long time boyfriend.

 

Theo tore his gaze away from Stiles’s perfect mouth and locked gazes with Derek, who smiles softly at him before lightly gripping the hair on the back of Theo’s head and tugging his head back. Theo let out a little moan that would have been embarrassing if both Derek and Stiles hadn’t sucked in their breaths at the small noise. Derek ran his nose against Theo’s jaw once, twice before bringing his mouth up to his. Derek’s kiss was similar to Stiles’s but it was also harder, more demanding. By the time they came up for air, Theo’s knees were weak.

 

He looked back over to Stiles, who was staring at them both hungrily. He leans up and pecks him on the lips and says, “Well now you guys are never getting rid of me.”

 

Derek moves behind him, hugging him close. “Wouldn’t dream of trying to get rid of you. Not after that.”

 

Stiles plasters himself to Theo’s front and kisses Derek before kissing Theo’s forehead. “Try to leave, I dare you.”

 

Theo laughs and hugs him close. “This is the best birthday ever.”


End file.
